Those are not Cicadas
by thepragmatist
Summary: Oneshot. Forced on a camping trip, Naruto makes some discoveries when sleeping in the same tent as Sasuke. SasuNaru PWP Yaoi.


**Those definetely are not Cicadas.**

**By** thepragmatist

**Pairing**: SasuNaru (some bashing of SasuSaku, NejiSasu, and ItaSasu)  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, PWP, Smut  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.  
**Summery**: Forced on a camping trip, Naruto makes some discoveries when sleeping in the same tent as Sasuke.

* * *

The night was brisk and silent. Even the cicadas seemed to sleeping. The moon was shining brightly into the tent through the thin fabric. Inside the tent, two figures laid quietly.

One was a dark-haired teen by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, breathing quietly as he slept. After a hard day of training, he was relishing the time for rest.

The other was Uzumaki Naruto.

And he was wide awake.

Naruto felt like smashing his head. He knew he needed to rest. After all, tomorrow he and Sasuke had a lot of training to do. They were on one of their many training trips.

Sometimes, Kakashi would send the two off for a few days to train. He believed that it would enhance their survival skills. Not to mention he wanted some peace and quiet once in a while.

Usually Naruto would sleep like a rock, but for some reason he couldn't sleep tonight. It was a comfortable and quiet night, yet he couldn't help but feel restless. He glanced over at the other inhabitant and noticed that Sasuke had forgotten to zip his sleeping bag and his body was currently exposed.

Naruto gulped, silently cursing Sasuke for wearing only a pair of boxers, conveniently ignoring the fact that he also decided to wear only boxers. Sasuke had gotten quite muscular over the years, and Naruto shuddered at the torture he could put him through.

Pouting Naruto looked from Sasuke's chest to his own. He glared at it, as if his body would suddenly become broader and manlier. He was always built thin and wiry. Basically built like a flat-chested girl. No wonder he had been hit on so many times by guys.

Finished with having a staring contest with his chest, he looked back to the sleeping Sasuke for his source of entertainment.

Sasuke's face was calm and emotionless, not much unlike his usual façade. Only this seemed more.. real. More relaxed. Naruto had no idea what he was babbling about in his brain. Which is why he decided to continue down the Uchiha's body.

His neck. _Boring_, Naruto decided.

His chest. Naruto twitched, trying to ignore the urge to mope about his girly body again.

His bulging crotch.

His muscular legs—_Whoa! Wait a minute!_ Naruto directed his attention back to the crotch.

It was _bulging_?!

Indeed there was a small mount in Sasuke's boxers and it was slowly getting larger too.

_He's…he's getting aroused_. Naruto thought, his eyes still wide. He stared at the Uchiha for a few minutes, still frozen in shock. Finally he snapped out of it and crawled out of his sleeping bag toward Sasuke's. _I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

Sasuke mumbled something before moaning. Naruto's eyes widened. That sound definetely wasn't the cicadas that had started chirping outside. Naruto crawled closer and placed his ear near Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's mind was already flying with blackmail possibilities.

"…to…xy…ts'ne…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. Leaning toward Sasuke's ear, he whispered. "Say it again, Sasuke. And louder."

His eyes widened as Sasuke's bulge got larger. Naruto had to hold back a snicker. But his amusement was cut off at Sasuke's next words.

"Naruto, you're such a sexy kitsune." Sasuke said clearly and loudly, eyes still closed. Naruto froze with shock. "T-Touch me Naruto…"

Hands shaking, he reached out and pulled down Sasuke's boxers, letting his erection spring free. Naruto felt a small erection forming as he hear Sasuke hiss. Naruto took his hand and poked the erection gently.

Sasuke shivered. Naruto stroked the long organ and Sasuke let out a soft moan. He began to pump it and realized that Sasuke was getting harder and harder with each touch.

Feeling experimental, Naruto lowered his head and kissed the tip of Sasuke's member gently. He smirked when he heard the blunette suck in his breath. Working up all his nerve, Naruto gave a solid lick to the side of it. Sasuke moaned loudly.

Naruto licked it again, noticing the strange taste. As he continued he felt his courage building again. Deciding to just go all the way, Naruto opened his mouth and covered the tip of Sasuke's member. His hands gripped the base of it as his lips moved up and down it. It was weird, Naruto never imagined himself doing this.

Suddenly he felt the member stiffen and before he could react, white cum spurted out. Surprised, Naruto was barely able to drink up the cum and most of it landed on Sasuke's stomach. Coughing, Naruto covered his mouth, not wanting to wake Sasuke.

After getting his cough under control, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was still slightly erect. Looking incredulously at the Uchiha, Naruto's prankster side arose. Grinning childishly, Naruto took the Uchiha's hand and wrapped it around his almost limp member.

Smiling at his prank, Naruto snuggled back into his sleeping bag, finally falling asleep.

---

Sasuke woke from another wet dream about Naruto, only the sensations in this one were much more real. He could actually feel Naruto's lips around his manhood. And in his dream he had actually orgasmed. He wondered if it would feel that heavenly in real life.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed he was holding something. He raised his head and looked down. His eyes widened in horror. _Shit no… that is just gross._ He noticed that his hand was covered in something white and crusty.

He quickly glanced over at Naruto and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto's body silent and still. _Thank god. He would never let me live this down_. Getting up hurriedly, he rushed out of the tent to clean himself off.

Meanwhile Naruto was also relieved. Relieved that Sasuke had left before he had broken out laughing. The expression on Sasuke's face was hilarious. Getting up, Naruto peered out of the tent and saw Sasuke standing in the lake, freezing.

"Hey, bastard! You already took a bath last night!!" Naruto called out, snickering. Sasuke sent a glare his way before grabbing a towel and reentering the tent.

"Hn." Was his oh-so-lengthy reply.

"By the way, you ok? " Naruto asked, concern lacing his features. "You were moaning last night."

Sasuke froze. "I-I was?" Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering.

"Yeah," Naruto continued, pretending to be pondering. "I was afraid that you were sick, cause that means you might get me sick, so I tried to find a flashlight to see what was wrong."

"You did?" Sasuke was glad he was facing away as he got his clothes out, otherwise Naruto would see his face burning red. Naruto was also glad cause otherwise, he'd break out laughing.

"Yeah, but then you stopped and I just gave up." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "What were you moaning about anyways?"

Sasuke coughed. "Nothing, I probably just ate something bad." And with that he quickly exited the tent.

Once he was out of sight, Naruto fell over laughing. _That was the greatest prank ever!_

---

That night, Naruto purposely stayed awake. Though he could sense that Sasuke was hesitant to go to sleep, he still wanted to play another prank on him.

Once Sasuke's breath had evened out Naruto quickly crawled up to him and licked the side of Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's eyebrows crinkled at the sensation but stayed dead asleep.

Noticing that this time Sasuke wasn't having a bulge in his pants Naruto decided to cause him to have one. He crawled down toward Sasuke's crotch and poked the Uchiha through his boxers. Receiving no answer, Naruto poked again. This time he heard a soft sigh from the raven. Unsatisfied, he placed his whole hand on top of Sasuke's crotch and rubbed. The ninja let out a loud groan.

Grinning, Naruto crawled back up toward Sasuke's face and placed his mouth right next to Sasuke's ear. Making his voice a little higher, he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Oh…Oh Sasuke-_kun…_I'm so glad you chose me instead of Ino! Lee will be so jealous!" He tried his best to squeal. He quickly glanced down at Sasuke's groin.

Nothing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously. Why wasn't he aroused by this? Isn't it every guy's dream to fuck a taken girl? Oh wait… Sasuke was gay. _Stupid Naruto! _Naruto scolded himself.

Pondering, Naruto tried a different tactic. Leaning closer again, he lowered his voice.

"Uhn. Damn it, Uchiha, you're so big. Fate is so unkind."

Eagerly, Naruto looked back down at Sasuke's groin.

…Nothing?

What was WRONG with this guy!? Growling softly, Naruto tried again.

"Brother, how would you like to revive our clan…together?"

Not only did that receive no response from the southern regions, but Naruto thought he actually saw Sasuke throw up in his mouth.

Ok…Guess that didn't work.

"Damn it, teme, how am I supposed to turn you on?"

'Bulge'

Naruto's eyes widened at the clear bulge that was forming in Sasuke's pants.

"Holy…and it's growing…" Naruto whispered.

Naruto approached the member again. This time, he reached into Sasuke's boxers and touched the erection. Sasuke hissed. Naruto grinned before running his hand up and down the length. Without noticing, he relished the feeling of Sasuke manhood in his hands.

Before long Sasuke came groaning all over Naruto's hand and in his boxers. Grinning mischievously, Naruto took one of Sasuke hands and put it in his boxer and dipped the other hand in his cum before placing it near his mouth.

'_Perfect' _Naruto snickered before crawling back into his sleeping bag. He couldn't wait until morning.

---

The next morning Naruto woke before Sasuke and stared at the Uchiha waiting for him to wake up.

When Sasuke stirred, Naruto quickly buried himself in his sleeping bag, creaking open one eye slightly.

He watched as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and noticed the position he was in. He watched as Sasuke's eyes widened and as a repulsed expression crossed his face.

He saw Sasuke look fearfully toward him and he almost laughed out loud. Sasuke quickly stood and left the tent. He decided to spend a few more minutes in his sleeping bag before getting up. As he reached for his clothes, an idea occurred to him.

---

When Sasuke returned to the room, he was surprised to see a blushing Naruto cowering in his sleeping bag, large blue uke-ish eyes directed toward him.

When Sasuke quirked an eyebrow questioningly, Naruto flushed and mumbled something.

"What?"

Naruto flushed again and mumbled again.

Getting annoyed, Sasuke asked in a stern voice. "**What**, Naruto?"

Trying to work up his courage, Naruto didn't notice his sleeping bag dropping before the entire thing slipped to the floor.

Sasuke's eyes bulged.

"Uhm…I'm kinda…out of dry clothes…" Naruto flushed cutely.

Sasuke left, sporting a nosebleed.

Glaring down at his groin, he groaned. He _really_ didn't need a hard-on right now.

---

After Sasuke left, Naruto fell over laughing. He couldn't believe how Sasuke fell for it!

Still snickering, he grabbed some clothes from his bag and bounded outside, prepared to announce to Sasuke that he had found a pair of clothes he had overlooked.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha was trying to drown himself in freezing lake water.

---

Training went off without a hitch, though in the beginning Sasuke was reluctant to touch the blond.

After dinner, Sasuke had announced he was going to bed, while Naruto decided to stay out a little longer.

Deciding that he done, he quickly put out the fire before entering the tent as well.

On one side of the tent, he saw Sasuke's still form. Deciding against going to bed, Naruto immediately crawled over to Sasuke's sleeping form, making sure he was really asleep.

Satisfied, Naruto bent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear again.

"Teme, I want you…" Naruto tried to whisper seductively, glancing expectantly at Sasuke's groin. What he didn't expect was…

"About time, Dobe." Sasuke smirked, sitting up before crashing his lips into Naruto's.

"Mmph!" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke continued to ravish him, slowly pressing Naruto back onto the sleeping bag. He felt Sasuke's slightly dry lips and a long wet tongue doing incredibly indescribably pleasuring things to him. He had never kissed Sasuke during all his nighttime pranks.

As Sasuke pulled away, he smirked down at the blond only to find him shaking. His smirk disappeared into a frown.

"What's wrong, dobe?'

Naruto didn't answer and pulled Sasuke down for another mind-blowing kiss.

They separated for a moment of air before crashing their lips together again. Sasuke pecked Naruto's bruised and swollen lips a couple more times before pulling back completely.

Naruto smirked arrogantly. "Y'know, Sasuke, if you liked me so much, you should've just told me, instead of having all those wet dreams about me…."

Sasuke glared, a barely visible blush on his face. "Y'know, Naruto, if **you** liked me so much, you should've just told me, instead of giving me blowjobs and whispering dirty things into my ear…"

Naruto turned beet red.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned away. "I was doing you a **favor**!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Naruto's neck, nibbling.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke gave a long lick to the tanned neck.

After a while, both boys were seen cuddling each other, their naked bodies slick with sweat and cum.

As Naruto buried himself in Sasuke's chest, he thought he heard Sasuke mumble. "Me and Itachi?…as if."

Naruto fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for skipping the last full-out lemon. I was getting bored of this and I usually never write anything long so..yeah. 


End file.
